Goten El mas fuerte del universo 7
by ShadowHS
Summary: Goten Al ver la destrucción de la tierra a manos de freezer en ese momento hizo una promesa de volverse mas fuerte para proteger a sus amigos de cualquier mal. Goten SSJGod/SSJBlue
1. El comienzo

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la resurrección de freezer Y su derrota a manos de goku Goten había visto toda la batalla ya que se había quedado por si necesitaban ayuda aunque fue inútil ya que no pudo salvar asu hermano y piccoro había sido dañado de gravedad Después tuvo que ver la destrucción de la tierra si no hubiera sido por bills y wiss no hubieran podido hacer nada desde ese entonces se a sentido inútil por no poder hacer nada era débil y el lo sabia

Goten estaba llegando ala casa de trunks para jugar había terminado su tarea y le pidió permiso a su madre para ir al llegar se percata de algo y era que la mama de su amigo estaba con el señor wiss

Goten:*El debe saber de como mi papá y el señor vegeta alcanzaron el súper saiyan blue le preguntare como para alcanzarlo y volverme mas fuerte así podre defender a las personas que me importan*

Aterriza donde se encuentran y bulma y wiss se percatan de el bulma se levanta para saludarlo y decirle donde se encuentra trunks

Bulma:Oh hola goten viniste a jugar con trunks el se encuentra en su cuarto jugando un vvideojueg

Goten:hola señora bulma sobre lo De jugar podría hablar un rato con el señor wiss quería preguntarle algo en privado si?

Bulma:*Mmm que sera lo que preguntara no creo que a wiss le importe lo dejare un rato para que hable con el* -de acuerdo iré aver unos inventos nuevos de mi padre en un rato regreso-

Goten:Gracias señora bulma señor wiss usted esta entrenando ami padre y al señor vegeta verdad?

Wiss:Si yo los estoy entrenando porque la pregunta goten?

Goten:Podría ayudarme a llegar al súper saiyan blue?

Wiss:*Mmm tiene un gran potencial para superar a los mismo dioses creo que puedo ayudarlo si no me equivoco había una habitación del tiempo aquí donde un día es un año podría mejorarla para que sea 3 años en un día así podría ponerlo al día con su padre o hasta podría superarlo*De acuerdo te entrenare en la habitación del tiempo así podrás alcanzar a tu padre y a vegeta la mejorare para que 3 años sea un día aceptas?

Goten:Acepto superare ami papá y al señor vegeta


	2. El entrenamiento de wiss

Después de terminar de hablar wiss golpeo 2 veces el suelo con su báculo Apareciendo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación del tiempo golpeo 1 vez mas y la puerta brillo

Wiss volteo a ver a goten y vio su ropa este negó con la cabeza antes de golpear su báculo y la ropa de goten cambio a su traje de batalla de siempre un gi naranja con camisa azul manga larga por dentro y en el pecho tenía la firma de wiss así para indicar que el es su estudiante.-Bien te entrenare desde ahora sera un entrenamiento difícil-Hablo wiss

Goten mira a wiss determinado a superar a su padre y a vegeta-Estoy listo señor wiss no me rendiré en superar ami papá y al señor vegeta seré mas fuerte que ellos.-

Wiss mira esto con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que eligió a un buen estudiante-Bien entremos 3 años adentro sera un día afuera tranquilo cambie algunas cosas solo crecerás un año en vez de 3.-

Goten y wiss entran en la habitación pero no antes que wiss le Comuniqué a bills que iba a estar ocupado Todo el día con algunos asuntos al entrar wiss le indico a goten que elevara a su máxima potencia este haciendo caso se transformo en súper saiyan 1 llegando al full power goten era tan fuerte como un celo perfecto después de que volviera con la te le transportación

Wiss Siente como subía la energía de goten y estaba sorprendido de que fuera tan fuerte a corta edad-bien si no me equivocó eres tan fuerte como tu hermano en super saiyan 2 cuando se enfrento a ese sujeto cell bien puedes descansar.-wis dijo a Goten Soltanto un suspiro se des transforma era difícil para el todavía estar al máximo del ssj

Entrenamiento primer año

Goten En el primer año uso el método que uso su hermano permanecería todo el tiempo en ssj hasta que ya no tuviera desgasté así paso 3 meses y ya lo había dominado en ese tiempo tambien consiguió el ssj 2 wiss le había dicho que era un prodigio alcanzar tan rápido esa fase pasaron 6 meses en donde lo pudo dominar el ssj 2 100% sin desgasté al igual que pudo alcanzar la fase 3 ese se le hacia difícil de dominar apenas podia estar 2 minutos en esa fase y caía de cansancio hizo el mismo método en tener el ssj 2 en forma base quedo inconsciente 2 veces hasta que lo dominó 3 meses más pasaron en donde pudo dominar el ssj 3 al 100% wiss lo había felicitado por alcanzarlo y dominarlo tan rápido este dijo que había terminado el primer año y el segundo seria mas difícil ya que usaria el mismo traje de entrenamiento que uso su padre para entrenar con el

Entrenamiento segundo año

Cuando Se Puso el traje cayo al piso tuvo que ir a ssj solo para moverse un poco después de un tiempo se acostumbro al peso así logrando moverse en forma base 5 meses pasaron y ya podía moverse con mas facilidad en uno de sus entrenamiento Wiss había notado que el cabello de goten había pasado a rojo por un segundo al ver esto vio que ya estaba preparado para pasar al siguiente nivel este lo entreno como a goku y vegeta en la dimensión donde no podía dejar que se filtre su energía paso el tiempo hasta que logro transformarse en ssj dios este lo entreno hasta que lo domino al 100% Pasaron otros 7 meses en donde logro el ssj blue estaba feliz de por fin llegar a esa fase este entreno estos 7 meses para dominarlo lo logro a un 80% ya que este era mas difícil de dominar así terminando el segundo año wiss le había dicho que avanzo a un nivel mayor que el de su padre siendo tan joven este se sintio feliz al ser felicitado por wiss

Entrenamiento tercer y ultimo año

Pasaron 7 meses y se concentro en dominar el ssj blue al 100% para esto uso el mismo método de estar en ssj dios todo el tiempo le costo pero lo consiguió estar en ssj dios en forma base este evolucionó el ssj blue consiguiendo la fase ssj blue evolución uso los últimos 5 meses para dominarlo este lo domino un 75% y quitando el desgaste del ssj blue así terminando el último año wiss le felicitó por conseguir evolucionar el ssj blue

Wiss empezó a hablar-Estoy orgulloso por tu progresó goten superaste a tu padre a vegeta y a lord bills cuando salgamos descansa unos días te los ganaste te seguiré entrenando cuando termines tu descanso de acuerdo.-dijo wiss mientras miraba a goten

Goten sonrió a su maestro-si wiss descansare tendré que decirle a mamá si me deja entrenar en el planeta del señor bills-dijo goten la apariencia de este no cambio mucho era un poco mas alto que su amigo trunks y un poco mas musculoso pero no tanto

Wiss y goten salieron de la habitación goten fue a casa para descansar y wiss fue al planeta de bills lo que no sabia goten es que no iba a poder descansar mucho por un cierto dios que iba hacer un torneo

Fin del capitulo no se como me quede soy un novato en esto de escribir historia esta es mi primer historia así que digan me si lo estoy haciendo bien para seguir sse despide ShadowHS


	3. El dios champa y torneo por la tierra

El Dios Del Universo 6 Champa

Habían pasado 2 días desde que salio goten y wiss de la sala del tiempo en este tiempo el estuvo descansado y haciendo su tarea su mama lo regaño por desaparecer todo un día el tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que estuvo en la casa de trunks y que se quedó a dormir chi chi de igual lo regaño por no avisar mientras eso ocurría con goten en otro lugar en un pequeño planeta 2 sujetos entrenaban uno tenia el cabello en forma de palmera y un gi naranja y el otro tenia un seño fruncido y una armadura de batalla estos eran goku y vegeta que actualmente se encontraban corriendo de un bills muy molesto

Cerca de ahí habían aterrizado 2 personas uno era una mujer de cabello largo de color blanco y piel de color azul celeste y un gato de color morado obeso estos eran champa dios de la destrucción del universo 6 y su asistente vados estos veían donde se encontraba el árbol donde estaba bills disparando bolas de energía tratando de darle a goku y vegeta"quizás habría sido mejor aterrizar más cerca y con más delicadeza no lo cree?".Opino vados"Pero cuando se es famoso nuestra entrada tiene que ser espectacular jeje".Hablo champa mientras caminaban a donde se encontraba bills

Estos llegaron ala puerta donde champa se preparaba para destruirla antes que esta se destruyera esquivando la por poco y de esta saliendo bills"Pero que fue eso".pregunto champa sorprendido"Goku vegeta en donde están ocultos ahí estan ".Grito bills mientras disparaba bolas de energía en dirección a champa este esquivando todas y enojando a este hasta que" Detente!".Grito champa mandando una gran ráfaga de viento"Que es eso!".Pregunto vegeta sorprendido"No se talvez es el nuevo ataque del señor bills".Contesto goku

Jadeando un poco champa hablo"Gracias por la hermosa bienvenida bills".bills lo miraria "Pero si eres". hablo bills sorprendido"Quien eres?". pregunto bills champa solo lo vería con cara de no creerlo" Tonto soy yo champa".Dijo champa enfadado"A eres champa dime que quieres?".hablo bills con fastidio"Como que quiero por poco me lastimas que costumbres de atacar adiestra y siniestra que tal si en una de esa me matas!".dijo champa enojado".Pues no es que me afecte mucho que digamos".Dijo bills sin importarle la verdad"Que dijiste desgraciado sin corazón".pregunto champa enojado vados solo se reía y wiss suspiraba por estos 2 goku y vegeta solo mirarían esto sorprendidos

Después de un rato de hablar y probar la comida del univers champa retaría a bills una competencia de artes marciales bills solo se reiría de este enojando a champa".De que te ríes palo desnutrido".Grito champa enojado por que bills se ría de el bills al escuchar esto pararía de reír viendo a champa con una expresión de enojo estos flotarían en la mesa y intercambiando golpes"Increíble".Diría goku sorprendido y algo nervioso al ver que se estaba destruyendo todo el suelo wiss y vados al ver suficiente los detendrían antes de destruir todo el universo goku suspiraría dando un paso hacia adelante este cayendo con vegeta al destruirse el suelo ya cuando todo estaba tranquilo champa estaba pensando en donde hacer la competencia "Donde podremos tener la competencia creó saber donde que les parace un planeta sin nombre que se encuentra en los límites de los dos universos así seria una competencia justa". Pregunto champa a bills" Ya que fuiste tu el que lo sugirio esta bien".Hablo bills goku volaría hasta bills y champa"Y si lo hacemos como un torneo de artes marciales?".Diría goku"Torneo de artes marciales? ".Preguntaría bills curioso así goku y vegeta explicando las reglas bills y champa estarían de acuerdo así dando 5 días para buscar a 5 participantes así partiendo champa y vados a buscar sus participantes

Goku Vegeta Y Bills Estarían hablando de a quien elegir" vegeta piccoro y yo participáremos solo faltaría 2 mas".Hablaría goku"Y si elijimos a majin buu?".preguntaría vegeta y goku estando de acuerdo con este".Bien solo falta uno alguna idea wiss?".Preguntaria bills a wiss este se acercaría "Si tengo a uno es alguien de la tierra y usted lo conoce goku". Dijo wiss a goku" ehh yo lo conozco?".Preguntaría goku confundido y pensando en quien era"Si es su hijo".Respondería wiss"Hablas de gohan no creo que quiera ya que no a entrenado y tiene mucho trabajo".Respondería goku un poco triste de que su hijo dejara de entrenar"Hablaba de goten lo e estado entrenando un tiempo y tiene mucho potencial".Hablo wiss sorprendiendo a goku vegeta y a bills por que wiss estuviera entrenando a goten sin que estos se enterarán "Bueno si usted lo dice ya estamos completos seremos yo vegeta piccoro majin buu y goten". Diría goku satisfecho de ya tener a todos los participantes y estos llenado La tierra para avisar a todos del torneo

Aquí acaba el tercer capítulo avisen me si lo hago bien para seguir con esta historia todavía no se como lo haré en las partes de batalla intentar todo lo posible se despide ShadowHS


	4. Goten Vs Goku

Hola Aqui ShadowHS con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste

3 días después de que champa llegara al planeta de bills

Bills y wiss acompañados de goku y vegeta estarían llegando ala tierra solo quedaban 2 días para el torneo con el universo 6 y estos solo habían avisado a bulma para que creara un radar para encontrar la ultima súper esfera

Estos llegaron a corporación cápsula Bills y Wiss se quedaron afuera mientras que goku y vegeta entraban ala casa para para buscar a bulma

"Hey chicos ya esta terminado el radar".Hablaría bulma mientras se acercaba a goku y vegeta

"Eso es bueno bulma vinimos para avisar a todos sobre el torneo y buscar a los que participarán en el torneo".Goku le diría a bulma con emoción por enfrentar a los guerreros del universo 6

" Tu nunca cambias goku".Suspiro cansada bulma

"Jajaja lo siento".Se disculpo goku avergonzado

"Kakaroto deberías ir a avisar a todos para que se preparen para ir".Vegeta recordó a goku

"cierto se me había olvidado iré a por buu y piccolo bulma te podrías encargar de avisar a los demás"Rogaría goku a bulma

"Esta bien yo avisare a los demás que vengan".Dijo bulma con un suspiro por la actitud de su amigo

"yo iré a pedir a los chef que lleven comida al señor bills y wiss que están esperando afuera".Gruño vegeta yéndose ala cocina

Con Bills y wiss

"Que estarán haciendo esos idiotas que tardan tanto"Gruño bills molesto por que tarden goku y vegeta

Wiss solo suspiro por lo impaciente que es bills

En eso llegaría vegeta y detrás de el llegaban personas con varias platos de comida ante esto a bills y wiss se la haría agua la boca por el delicioso aroma de la comida

Mientras tanto en la casa son

Se encontraba goten comiendo la comida que hizo su mama y este terminando el último plato

"Uf quede lleno".Suspiró satisfecho goten

"Bien ya que terminaste de comer termina tu tarea"Hablo Chichi desde la cocina lavando platos

"De acuerdo mamá".Hablo goten mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su habitación

En ese momento sonaría el teléfono de la casa evitando que goten entre a su cuarto este fue a contestarlo

"Bueno quien habla?".Pregunto goten

"Hola soy yo bulma necesito que vengan ami casa es algo importante todos estarán ahí "Comunico Bulma

"De acuerdo estaremos ahí bulma"Respondio Goten

"De acuerdo no tarden mucho"Hablo bulma antes de colgar

"Quien era goten?".Pregunto chichi mientras esta salia de la cocina

"Era bulma dijo que teníamos que ir a su casa que era algo importante y que todos estarían ahí".Respondía goten

"Bueno sera mejor ir yendo para llegar a tiempo"Dijo chichi con preocupación por que sea algo malo lo que tenga que decir bulma

"De acuerdo iré a cambiarme"Hablo goten yendo a su habitación para cambiarse

Unos minutos despues goten y chichi ya estaban preparados para salir

"Puedo probar algo para llegar mas rápido mamá?"Pregunto goten a su mamá

"de acuerdo mientras lleguemos mas rápido solo ten cuidado"Respondió chichi

"Bien agarra mi hombro usare una técnica que me enseñaron".Goten dijo chichi solo agarro su hombro

"Bien respira profundo"Goten dijo mientras recordaba la técnica que le enseño wiss

Mini flash back

Wiss estaría observando el entrenamiento de goten

"Bien puedes parar goten te enseñare una técnica para que puedas viajar a otros lugares es la te le transportación que usa el supremo shin"comunicaría wiss mientras veía a goten ponerse enfrente de el

Tardó un tiempo para aprenderla pero la logro aprender en 2 meses

Fin del mini flash back

Goten se concentro al lugar que quería ir"Kai kai".Dijo goten antes de desaparecer del lugar con chichi

En casa de bulma

Goten y chichi Aparecieron afuera donde estaban ya todos reunidos esperando a los últimos que faltaban estos se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a goten acompañado de chichi la cual se encontraba Tambaleándose al no estar acostumbrada a te le transportarse

"jejeje hola ya llegamos".Diría goten un poco nervioso por que todos los estuvieran viendo

Bulma se recompuso y hablo"bueno ya que todos están aquí goku explicara por que estamos aquí"Bulma hizo una señal a su amigo para que explicará

"Bien el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 su nombre es champa reto al señor bills a un torneo de artes marciales a cambio de la tierra si gana si pierde conseguiremos las súper esferas del dragón ".Empezó a explicar goku todo sorprendiendo a todos de sobre manera por la existencias de otro dioses de la destrucción estos al no saber que había otros universos

Goku Termino de explicar todo sobre el torneo y pregunto si había una pregunta

"Quienes participarán papá?".Pregunto Gohan curioso de quienes serán los concursantes

"Decidimos que serian Vegeta,goku,piccolo,majin buu y goten".Respondería bills ala pregunta de gohan sorprendiendo a todos por la mención de que goten participará

"Por que participara goten mientras que yo soy mas fuerte".Pregunto trunks enojado por que no lo eligieran

"Por que goten ahora es mas fuerte que tu ya que lo estuve entrenando por un tiempo"Respondio Wiss de forma tranquila y dejando sorprendidos a todos de que Wiss estuviera entrenando a goten

"Papá podemos tener una batalla amistosa para probar el resultado de mi entrenamiento?".Preguntó goten a su padre

Goku lo pensaría antes de sonreír"De acuerdo hijo muestra me cuanto haz avanzado".Dijo goku con su sonrisa característica

Goten solo asintió antes de voltearse a wiss"señor wiss podrías hacer una barrera para que no dañemos nada". Pediría goten a su maestro

Wiss solo asintió antes de golpear su bastón en el suelo creando un campo de energía alrededor del área de combate

"Bien papá iré en serió al principió"Goten le dijo a su papá

"De acuerdo goten"respondio goku serió y pasando al ssj 3 de golpe

Goten solo sonrió antes de pasar al ssj 3 sorprendiendo a los que veían la batalla

"Solo usare el ssj 3 para así sorprenderlos a todos cuando use las demás transformaciónes" Pensó goten sonriendo internamente cuando muestre sus demás transformaciones en el torneo

"Que! Goten puede ir al ssj 3!"Grito yamcha sorprendido por que goten pueda ir al ssj 3

"Rayos goten ahora es mas fuerte que yo tendré que entrenar mas duro para alcanzarlo"Penso Trunks enojado y impresionado de que goten ahora sea mucho mas fuerte que el

Goku estaba sorprendido de que su hijo pueda ir a ssj 3 y podia sentir que este era mas fuerte que el este sólo se pondría en posición de combate goten haciendo lo mismo

Goku apareció enfrenté de goten lanzando un golpe ala cara pero este lo esquivó y agarro el brazo de este lo levanto y lo estrello contra el suelo goku se recupero y esquivo una patada de goten agarrando la pierna de este lo lanzo hacia al cielo mientras ponía sus manos en su característico ataque

"Kame"Empezó Goku mientras la energía se acumulaba en sus manos

Goten se recupero y empezó a flotar viendo lo que su padre preparaba"Te mostrare un nuevo ataque que combine del kamehameha y del big bang attack del señor vegeta"Grito Goten

Este puso las palmas enfrente de el"Big Bang Kame"Dijo Goten el nombre del ataque mientras una bola de energía se formaba enfrente de el y aros de energía salían de este todos pudieron sentir el poder en ese ataque

"HameHa!"Gritaron Ambos Mientras disparaban sus ataques

Los ataques chocaron pero goku se sorprendió ya que su ataqué empezó a ser empujado fácilmente este envió mas energía pero resulto inútil el ataque de goten seguía ganando empujándolo cada vez mas goku no tuvo de otra que pasar al ssj blue para desviar el ataque al cielo

"Bien ya podemos parar"Habló goku dejando ir la transformación blue dio un largo suspiro el ataque de goten era muy poderosa y tuvo que usar mucha energia para desviarla

Goten solo asintió volviendo a su estado base y suspirando por el cansancio"Que te pareció mi nuevo ataque"Pregunto goten a su padre

Goku pensó la respuesta y sonrió a su hijo"Es un ataque genial y muy poderoso hijo tuve que ir a blue solo para desviarlo"Hablo goku con orgullo de lo poderoso que se había vuelto goten

Goten sonrió felizmente de que a su padre le gustara su ataque y emocionado por enseñarle todo su poder en el torneo

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y lo siento si soy malo escribiendo todavia soy nuevo en esto se despide ShadowHS


	5. El torneo comienza

***No soy dueño de dragón ball ni de ninguno de los personajes todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores***

 **Hola si ven esto significa que sigo vivo solo quiero explicar como es goten en apariencia,fuerza y actitud**

 **Goten SSJ3 es tan fuerte como goku God, a máxima potencia en la batalla contra bills**

 **Goten SSJGod Es tan fuerte como Bills al 30%**

 **Goten SSJBlue seria el 55% del poder de bills**

 **Goten SSJBlue Evolution seria el 85% del poder de bills**

 **Bien ese seria el nivel de fuerza de Goten**

 **En apariencia no cambiaría mucho solo su cabello y estatura actualmente es tan alto como** **Krillin de dragón ball súper ya que en el dragón ball z era mas alto,Su cabello es un poco mas largo con eso seria todo sobre apariencia,ahora so** **bre su actitud es mas maduro gracias a que wiss lo hizo meditar mientras entrenaba,también ayudo los sucesos de la batalla contra buu y freezer,este todavía seria algo torpe en algunas cosas pero siendo serio cuando la ocasión lo necesita**

 **Eso seria todo espero que no se me pasara algo que disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

 **El Torneo comienza,batalla entre universos**

 **El día del torneo**

Todos se encontraban en el patio de la casa de bulma preparados para ir al lugar del torneo solo preparando algunas cosas

Goten Estaba alado de su madre pensando en si cambiar su traje,le gustaba mucho su ropa pero quería algo que se adacte mas a el viendo que wiss esta desocupado iría a preguntarle si podía cambiar su traje

"Señor wiss,no se si podría cambiar mi ropa antes de ir nos,me gusta mi traje pero quiero algo que mas de mi estilo"

"Claro goten que diseño querías?" Pregunto Wiss curioso por el repentino cambio

Solo pensaría en que diseño quería antes de que una idea pasará por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír este solo se acerco a wiss y le susurro el traje que quería

Wiss asintió antes de golpear su bastón dos veces contra el suelo Cubriendo a goten con un brillo que solo duro unos segundos antes que este desapareciera dejando ver la nueva ropa de goten

 ***El Traje es el mismo de Goku jr en 100 años después solo que este tendría la firma de wiss***

"Te queda muy bien goten"alagó wiss facinado con el traje atrayendo la atención de todos

" Wow te queda genial goten" grito trunks teniendo afirmaciones de los demas avergozando a goten

"Jejeje gracias chicos" Respondió goten avergonzando mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"Bien ya es hora de ir nos todos suban al cubo de transporte" Grito bills mientras que este ya estaba arriba del cubo esperando impaciente

Uno por uno empezaron a subir todos estuvieron arriba del cubo este empezó a volar hacia arriba y desapareció en un instante

* * *

 **En el espacio dentro del cubo**

"Y cuenta nos goten como fue tu entrenamiento"Pregunto krillin curioso trayendo la atencion de todos

"Si goten como fue tu entrenamiento, tuvo que ser difícil para que seas tan fuerte" pregunto esta vez Yamcha

"Bueno si fue difícil los primero dias pero empeze acostumbrarme,el señor wiss quería que fuera fuerte hací que uso el mismo método de entrenamiento que papá y el señor vegeta usaron"Admitió goten avergonzado por la mirada de shock de todos

Esto sorprendió a goku y vegeta ya que el entrenamiento de ellos era infernal y que Goten lo pudiera pasar era sorprendente

" Ahora que lo noto eres mucho mas alto goten!"Hablo yamcha mientras revisaba a goten

"Oh sobre eso es que entrene en la habitación del tiempo por 3 años,ahí fue donde me entreno el señor wiss ya que no quería que estuviera tan atrás de mi papá y el señor vegeta" Respondió Goten sorprendiendo a todos, pero no mas que a milk que se acerco en menos de un segundo a goten

"EH! Entonces mi bebe tiene 12 años!" Grito milk mientras abrazaba a goten que estaba rojo de la vergüenza

"No exactamente el señor wiss modifico la habitación antes que entráramos,en vez de que me afectaran 3 años sólo me afecto 1,tengo 10 en resumen" Aclaro goten tranquilizando a milk

"Pero no esperes que dejaras de estudiar goten"Regaño milk mientras goten iba a protestar

"pero te dejare entrenar a cambio de que sigas estudiando de acuerdo?"

"Si! gracias mama no te preocupes,el señor wiss también me enseño algunas cosas importantes mientras entrenábamos"

"Bien ya casi llegamos al lugar del torneo así que preparence para bajar" Aviso wiss

"Genial ya quiero ver que tan fuerte son los guerreros del universo 6!" Exclamo goku emocionado

"Yo igual papá!" Fue la respuesta de goten igual de emocionado sacando gotas de todos por el gran parecido entre padre e hijo

"Ahora que lo pienso no usaste todo tu poder verdad goten?"pregunto goku

"S-si papa no use todavía todo mi poder te demostrare que tan fuerte me e vuelto" Respondió goten un poco nervioso de que lo descubrieran antes de tiempo

Goku solo asintió con orgullo por lo poderoso que se estaba haciendo su hijo menor

Goten solo suspiro aliviado de que no lo descubrieran _"Sera mejor que solo use el ssj dios y guarde las otras dos transformaciones podría destruir todo si las uso"_

* * *

 **Planeta sin nombre**

El cubo aterrizo en la plataforma para espectadores, todos empezaron a salir y preparar las cosas para ver las batallas mientras los guerreros se dirigían a otra plataforma para hacer el examen para participar

Mientras que esto ocurría bills se encontraba enfrente de champa

"Así que si viniste creí no vendrias como el cobarde que eres" Se burlo champa

"Que dijiste maldito gordo!"

"A quien le dices gordo estupido Flaco"

Bills y champa chocaron miradas

Vados y wiss que estaban mirando solo suspiraron por la actitud de los 2 dioses

Vados volteo a ver a los guerreros del universo se fijo que tres de ellos tenían la firma de su hermano pero uno de los tres le llamo la atención, miro fijamente a goten y volteo aver a su hermano

"Veo que tienes tres estudiantes pero estoy curioso por que elegiste al mas pequeño?" Pregunto vados

"jojojo algún interés en el?" Pregunto wiss con voz divertida

Vados solo se sonrojo

"N-NO solo estoy curiosa de por que lo tomaste como aprendiz" Respondió vados avergonzada

Wiss pensó la pregunta se volteo y miro a vados seriamente

"Se llama goten,es un saiyajin lo tome como aprendiz ya que me lo pidió, sucedieron muchas cosas pero el a tenido que pelear desde a temprana edad"Respondió wiss mientras miraba a goten,goku y vegeta hablar con kyabe

Vados se sorprendió de esto

"Algunas cosas pasaron hace poco,el punto es que se sintió débil cuando un enemigo de su padre ataco la tierra,todo acabó bien pero el se culpa así mismo por no seguir entrenando así que lo entrene cuando lo pidió" Admitió wiss

Vados solo escucho todo mientras miraba a goten pensando en lo que tuvo que pasar

"Que tan fuerte es?" pregunto Vados

Wiss solo pensó la pregunta volteó aver a vados

"Podría obligar a usar El 85 % del poder del señor bills" Respondió Wiss orgulloso sorprendiendo a vados

"Pero como un niño de 10 años podría ser tan fuerte como los dioses!?" Pregunto vados exaltada

"Jojojo nunca te había visto tan sorprendida, para contestar tu pregunta es un prodigio lo entrene por 3 años en una habitación especial en su planeta, la mejore un poco para que su cuerpo solo envejeciera un año tiene 10 pero debería tener 12 es muy maduro para su edad" Respondió wiss divertido por la mirada de su hermana

Vados solo suspiro todavía estaba sorprendida de que en 3 años de entrenamiento un niño pueda ir ala par de los dioses

"Bien empezare a dar los exámenes vigila que esos dos no destruyan nada" Advirtió vados mientras iba hacia lugar de los guerreros

Wiss solo asintió a su hermana

En la plataforma donde se encontraban todos los guerreros

"Wow tu planeta suena muy genial kyabe me gustaría poder visitarlo algún día, nunca e conocido a mas saiyajines" hablo goten emocionado por ver a otros de su raza aunque sea un hibrido

Kyabe solo se confundió ante eso

"Como que nunca has conocido a mas de saiyajines que paso con los de tu universo?" preguntó kyabe

Vegeta se adelanto a contestar, estaba sorprendido por los saiyajines del universo 6 eran muy diferentes a los de su universo

"Somos muy diferentes a los de tu universo nosotros nos dedicabamos a exterminar planetas enteros y venderlos" Respondió vegeta horrorizando a kyabe ante esto

"Como pueden hacer eso nosotros protegemos a las personas por que harían algo así" Pregunto kyabe horrorizado

"Fuimos obligados por una persona de la raza del frío se llamaba freezer" Contestó vegeta un poco irritado

"Pero no te preocupes mi papá se encargo de eliminarlo" respondió rápidamente goten al ver lo asustado que estaba kyabe

Kyabe solo suspiro aliviado por esto

"Pero eso no explica por que no has conocido a mas saiyajines" Pregunto kyabe

"Todos fueron destruido los unicos que se salvaron fueron algunos que estaban fuera del planeta antes de ser destruido por freezer" Explico vegeta a kyabe

Kyabe iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de vados

"Bien todos tomen un asiento daré inició a los exámenes para poder empezar el torneo" ordeno vados, haciendo caso todos se sentaron

Goten que se sentó alado de frost tuvo un mal presentimiento por este,decidiendo no confiarse si luchaba contra el

Vados empezó a explicar las de terminar paso a dar los exámenes uno por uno,iba a dar a goten el suyo pero tuvo un pequeño rubor al ver lo lindo que era este,goten solo se extraño por esto,Vados puso su examen y siguio entregando a los demás

"Bien tendrán 15 minutos para terminar así que empiecen" Aviso vados dando el inicio de la prueba

Goku estaba teniendo problemas así que tuvo que usar sus dedos, vegeta ya había terminado de responder al igual que piccolo,Goten termino rápidamente ya que su madre lo obligaba a estudiar siempre este volteo a ver a buu y solo obteniendo una gran gota de sudor al ver que estaba dormido

"Bien el tiempo termino" aviso vados y todos los exámenes desaparecieron

Todos habían pasado menos buu que se había quedado dormido bills trato de despertarlo pero fue inutil así que se rindió conforme de que 4 de sus mejores luchadores pasarán

Todos pasaron a su respectiva plataforma, milk y bulma animando a sus respectivos esposos en el caso de milk,esposo y hijo

Goten solo se sonrojo por los gritos de su madre y amigos

"Bienvenidos todos yo seré su referí la este torneo!" Grito un alíen de piel verde con ojos de color negro y una antena en la cabeza

Todos miraron ala plataforma viendo al referí

"Bien en esta tabla de aquí marcaran a quien le tocara enfrentarse contra quien empezamos" Declaró el referí mientras la tabla marcaba a los que iban a pelear

La tabla se detuvo marcando a los dos primeros peleadores

"Bien los participantes goku del universo 7 y botamo del universo 6 bajen ala plataforma"Pidió el referi

Goku al igual que botamo bajaron ala plataforma mientras que uno estaba emocionado el otro solo sonreía creyendo que iba a ser facil

El referí solo vio a los dos peleadores antes de asentir y bajar la mano dando comienzo ala batalla

Goku no perdió ni un segundo y se lanzó contra ó con varios golpes al estomago del oso amarrilo pero todos rebotaban, Botamo solo se hecho a reír por los golpes

Goku se alejo viendo que era inutil miro a botamo pensando en por que no lo afectaban sus ataques, se lanzo de nuevo dando patadas en todo el cuerpo este noto que cuando dio un barrido botamo lo había saltado dando a entender que su debilidad eran sus piernas

Goten solo veía la batalla de su padre ya se había dado cuenta de la debilidad de botamo y sabia que su padre también así que no era necesario decirle, este vio a los guerreros del universo 6 fijándose en todos pero uno le había llamado mucho la atención ese tipo llamado hit lo estaba mirando fijamente observando que no habría los ojos en ningún momento

Goten fue sacado de su pensamientos sobre hit al escuchar el grito de vegeta

"Usa la cabeza kakaroto!" Grito vegeta enojado por que solo este jugando quería pelear contra ese tal hit

"De acuerdo vegeta!" Grito este

Goku se acerco rápidamente a botamo y lanzo un cabezazo, botamo solo se hecho a reír por esto

"Veo que no eres muy inteligente" Declaró botamo pero no esperaba lo siguiente

Goku levanto a botamo desde sus piernas el cabezazo solo había sido una distracción, empezó a arrastrar a botamo ala orilla de la plataforma

Botamo solo gritaba que lo soltara y lanzaba ataques desde su hocico sin efecto alguno ya que goku los evitaba todos

Ya en la orilla de la plataforma goku lo soltó y dio un salto hacia atrás y empezó su característica técnica

Goku ahuecó sus manos y empezó s reunir energía"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"Lanzo su ataque hacia botamo que apenas se había levantado este lanzo un ataque igual pero fue inútil por la fuerza del ataque de goku este fue empujado hacia atrás logrando tirarlo de la plataforma

"Ganador son goku del universo 7!" Grito El referí mientras todos animaban a goku por a ver ganado

Champa solo gruño molesto de que uno de sus guerreros había perdido

Goku subió ala plataforma

"Wow estuviste genial papá ganaste y no tuviste que ir al Ssj!" Grito goten impresionado por la batalla de su padre

Goku solo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado por el elogio de su hijo

"Ese tipo botamo era fuerte si no hubiera encontrado su debilidad lo mas posible es que tuviera que ir a ssj para sacarlo" Declaró goku

Goten solo asintió

Goku miro hacia los guerreros del universo 6 fijándose en hit este abrió los ojos mirando a goku directamente su mirada paso a goten, este solo volvió a cerrar los ojos

El sonido del tablero saco a todos de sus pensamientos el tablero se detuvo en goku vs frost

"Que los participantes son goku y frost bajen ala plataforma!" Grito el referi

Goku al igual que frost saltaron ala plataforma estos se miraron fijamente, goku estaba sorprendido por que hubiera un tipo tan parecido a freezer pero de lo que dijo kyabe el no era malo como freezer

"Es gusto pelear contra usted son goku espero que podamos dar lo mejor en esta batalla sin rencores" Hablo frost

"Yo igual espero ver que tan fuerte eres frost!" Respondió goku emocionado

Frost solo sonrió ante esto

"Bien pueden empezar!" Grito el referí

Goku se puso en guardia no se confiaría contra frost

"Bien puedes transformarte frost!" hablo goku sorprendiendo a frost por que sepa de sus transformaciones

"Como sabes de mis transformaciones!?" Pregunto frost sorprendido

"En mi universo yo me enfrente contra un tipo como tu este tenía varias transformaciones logre derrotarlo era muy fuerte jejeje" Respondió goku riendo nerviosamente

Frost solo miro a goku por unos segundos

"Bien entonces no me puedo confiar,usare me última transformación desde el principió" Aviso frost

"Entonces yo tampoco me confiare!" respondió igual goku

Los 2 empezaron a elevar su ki al máximo, frost había empezado a pasar por sus transformaciones llegando ala transformación final este era un poco más pequeño que goku,Mientras que este solo elevo su ki al máximo

"Te dejare el primer golpe frost!" Goku le aviso a frost

"Gracias son goku espero que tu confianza no sea tu derrota!" Grito frost lanzándose hacia goku

Frost lanzo un golpe hacia goku siendo detenido por este, lanzando patadas,puñetazos pero todos eran bloqueados de igual forma

"Bien veo que vas encerio así que yo igual!" Grito goku mientras se alejaba de un salto este empezó a elevar su ki al máximo mientras lanzaba un gran grito un brillo dorado cegó a todos incluido frost

Cuando el brillo se fue se podía ver a goku con el cabello dorado que se elevaba hacia arriba un aura dorada lo rodeaba esta desapareció después de unos segundos

"Que es esta transformación nunca la había visto antes" Pregunto frost sabia que ellos eran saiyajines pero no conocía nada así

"Este es la transformación del súper saiyajin" Respondió goku

Champa miro a kyabe

'Tu puedes hacer algo así?"Pregunto champa

"No nunca había visto esto debe ser una transformación que no hemos descubierto"respondió kyabe nervioso por la mirada de champa este solo chasqueo la lengua y siguió viendo el combate, kyabe solo suspiro aliviado

Goten solo veía la batalla estaba sorprendido por que su padre usara el ssj pero confiaba en el voltio a ver al universo 6 mirando a todos pero su mirada quedo en Vados esta se dio cuenta y se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, goten solo se extraño por esto pero se encogió de hombros ante esto voltio de nuevo hacia la plataforma observando el combate

Goku y frost se miraron fijamente antes que ambos aparecieran de nuevo en el centro de la plataforma mandaron golpes repetidas veces creado un gran cráter al ninguno querer ceder se separaron volvieron a enfrentarse al final se separaron al darse un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo

" Veo que eres muy fuerte pero es hora de que termine con esto "hablo goku

Goku se lanzo a una velocidad que frost no pudo ni esquivar golpeo el estómago de frost sacándole el aire,goku junto las manos por arriba de su cabeza haciendo un martillo y golpeó a frost enterrándolo en el suelo

Goku salto hacia atrás, frost se logro levantar tambaleándose se dirigió hacia goku golpeándolo con un puñetazo que goku bloqueo pero este empezó a sentirse débil y fue lanzado hacia afuera de la plataforma por una patada de frost sorprediendo a todos de que goku fuera sacado tan fácilmente

" Goku!"Grito milk preocupada saltando hacia la plataforma dirigiéndose hacia su esposo

"Papá!" Grito goten también preocupado volando hacia donde esta su padre

Goten con ayuda de su madre levantaron a goku que apenas había despertado, estaba confundido ya que no sabia que había pasado

"Que paso?" Preguntó goku confundido

Goten solo miro a su padre buscando algo que lo hubiera hecho perder pero fue inútil ya que no encontro nada solo limitándose a responder

"No se que te paso papá de un momento a otro caíste inconsciente"

"Te sientes bien?" preguntó milk con preocupación

" Si estoy bien solo un poco mariado creo que use mucha energía y por eso me desmayé"Trato goku de tranquilizar a milk que lo estaba revisando por todos lados

Frost que esta sorprendido bajo de la plataforma y se acerco a goku alertando a goten por si trataba de hacer algo

"No se que paso pero fue una estupenda muy fuerte son goku" Admitió frost mientras estrechaba la mano de Goku

Frost levanto el brazo de Goku hacia arriba

"Son goku peleó de una manera estupenda, puede que haiga ganado pero yo digo que todos ganamos!" Grito frost a todos los espectadores obteniendo ovaciones de todos

Mientras que Goten solo estrechaba los ojos ante esto

Frost bajo el brazo de Goku dando fin ala batalla

Goku empezó a flotar mientras que goten cargaba a su madre y empezaba a flotar hacia la plataforma donde estaban sus amigos,bajo a su madre y se despidió de todos antes de regresar ala plataforma donde estaba su padre siendo regañado por bills

"Como rayos pudiste a ver perdido contra ese debilucho!" Fue el grito que escucho goten antes de llegar

"Lo siento vegeta no te enojes creo que use mucha energía y por eso perdí" Respondió goku tratando de tranquilizar a vegeta

Vegeta solo de cruzo de brazos y espero hasta el siguiente partido

Goten aterrizo en la plataforma mirando en dirección a frost lo encontró todavía en la plataforma en su forma final esperando a su siguiente oponente

"Enserio no recuerdas nada papá?"

Goku solo suspiro"Solo recuerdo que bloquee el golpe y empecé a sentirme mareado"contesto goku

Goten solo asintió ante eso ya teniendo una sospecha pero esperaría para ver que mas pasaba

"Bien el siguiente partido sera entre piccolo del universo 7 contra frost del universo 6!" Grito el referí viendo el tablero que marca a piccolo y frost

"Mucha suerte señor piccolo no se confíe" Grito goten viendo a piccolo caminar hacia la orrila antes de saltar volteo a ver a goten

"No eres la persona adecuada para hablar de confianza" Recordo piccolo antes de saltar ala plataforma

Goten solo se deprimió mientras recordaba cuando se fusiono en gotenks, apartando esos pensamientos se enfoco en el siguiente partido pero sin darse cuenta vados lo había estado observando

El Referí al ver que los peleadores ya estaban listo bajo la mano dando inicio al combate

"Demos lo mejor de ambos" Hablo frost con una sonrisa

Piccolo solo observo estudiando a frost buscando por algo que hubiera provocado la derrota de Goku pero no noto nada inusual

"Igual mente"respondió piccolo mientras se ponía en su estilo de pelea

En un momento a otros ambos peleadores desaparecieron de la vista antes de aparecer en el aire intercambiando golpe tras golpe,todos lo golpes se bloqueaban entre si,piccolo viendo que se bloqueaban entre si retrocedió mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente cargando su ataque Makankosapoo

Frost noto la fuerza en ese ataque así que fue a atacar a piccolo tratando de que cancele el ataque,piccolo esquivo la mayoría de los ataques solo por algunos que no pudo esquivar a tiempo

Frost noto que la técnica necesitaba concentración así que opto por lanzar ataques de energía

" Veo que necesitas concentrarte para hacer ese ataque pero veamos como te las a reglas con esto"Aviso frost y con esto empezó a lanzar rayos hacia piccolo

Piccolo se estaba empezando a cansar por los ataques salto hacia arriba pero no pudo esquivar uno que le atravesó la pierna cayendo al suelo se levanto rápidamente sin perder el ataque que estaba ya casi listo

"Que impresionante concentración!", Alabo frost aunque este estaba frustrado pero no lo mostraba

" Por que no lo lanza ya?"Pregunto oolong confundido

"Debe de estar planeando algo piccolo" Contesto krillin viendo como piccolo creo varios clones para confundir a frost

"Referi dele targeta amarilla solo esta corriendo por todo el lugar enseñe le a luchar o descalificarlo"Grito champa

"Lo siento pero eso es una estrategia, no esta rompiendo ninguna regla" Contesto el referí

"Como te atrevez a contradecir a un dios!" Grito champa enojado

"Ya callate champa cuando se trata de pelear el referí tiene mas poder que tu" Grito bills

"Usted cree eso señor?" pregunto wiss curioso

"Por supuesto que no,pero no tiene que enterarse" contesto bills encogiéndose de hombros

"Ya lanzalo que no es suficiente ki!" Griito oolong

"No esta planeando rendir mas, esta decidido a acabar con un ataque que sobrepase sus limites" Hablo krillin viendo como frost destruía clon tras clon

Frost ya harto de esto destruyo todos los clones con una ola de energía y se lanzo contra piccolo tratando de golpearlo, este solo bloqueaba todos los ataques con una mano

"Con esa técnica no podrá contraatacar de cerca" Hablo wiss viendo como piccolo estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás

"Alejate de el piccolo!" Grito goku viendo a piccolo siendo acorralado

Goten solo guardo silencio viendo la batalla de piccolo confiaba en que podría salir de esa situación

Piccolo solo gruño mientras bloqueaba todos los ataques de frost este al ver una oportunidad golpeo la pierna herida de piccolo consiguiendo que este lanze un grito11 de dolor, con un golpe en el centro del pecho logro que piccolo soltara su técnica frost no se detuvo y lanzo a piccolo hacia atrás con una patada

"La victoria es mía" Exclamo frost confiado pero no espero que el brazo de piccolo se estirara y lo sujetará con fuerza bloqueando cualquier movimiento,Frost solo miro sorprendido a piccolo viendo que este todavía tenia la técnica preparadpreparada

"Caiste en mi trampa sabandija" Aviso piccolo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos

Jaco que estaba en silencio observando todo notó que frost movía su brazo hacia los brazos de piccolo pudo ver por un segundo una aguja pero guardo silencio para ver que pasaba

"Cuando estaba reuniendo mi ki esta pensando en algo de gran importancia, fijar mi objetivo" Exclamo piccolo

"Aunque no lo parezca te voy a ganar" hablo piccolo con su ataque ya listo" makankosa-"no pudo terminar su ataque ya que empezó a sentirse mareado

Frost aprovecho esto se soltó del agarre de piccolo y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo saco de la plataforma

Todos estaban en shock al ver que piccolo había perdido cuando el tenía la clara ventaja

"Perdió!" Grito bills sorprendido mientras tenia los ojos como platos observando a piccolo inconsciente

Champa solo esta riendo por esto ya había ganado dos veces solo faltaba 1 ya que no creía que el niño fuera tan fuerte

" _No logro entenderlo como logro derrotarlos"_ fue el pensamiento de vegeta mientras observaba a frost

Goten solo estaba en silencio tenía sospechas de que frost hacia trampa pero no estaba seguro

Todo se sorprendieron al ver que jaco se había levantado apuntando a frost"Un momento!"Grito mientras se acercaba ala orrila de la plataforma

"Que sucede jaco!" Grito bulma mientras los otros se hacían la misma pregunta

"Eso fue falta!" acusó jaco

"Que?" pregunto el referí confundido

"El peleador frost esta usando un arma" Grito jaco apuntando hacia frost sorprendiendo a todos ante esto

"Revise en su mano derecha debe tener una aguja o algo parecido, lo siento pero ami nadien me engaña" ordeno jaco al referí

Champa se levanto de su asiento ante esto"mal perdedor estas acusando falso!"Grito enojado

"Exacto yo e luchado con el señor frost el es un héroe respetado nunca haría trampa" Defendió kyabe

"Jaco tranquilo no creo que frost haiga hecho trampa" trato de tranquilizar goku pero este fue empujado por vegeta

"¿Como? ¿Lo viste?" Pregunto vegeta queriendo saber mientras que goten se ponía alado de jaco

Jaco solo asintió seguro de lo que vio

"Referí exijo que lo revise" Exigió vegeta

Champa solo se sento de nuevo cruzándose de brazos"no es justo que hagan esas acusaciones por que perdieron, en fin pero si no encuentra nada te voy a destruir"amenazo champa apuntando a jaco

Este se asusto y empezó a retroceder"no creo que mejor dejenlo así"dijo jaco asustado pero se detuvo ya que goten lo había agarrado del hombro

"No yo exijo que lo revisen,Además no me afecta en nada si lo destruyes" exigió bills

"Ami tampoco me importa,Referí que esperas reviselo" grito vegeta mirando al referí

Jaco solo empezó a temblar pero sintió un apretón en su hombro y miro a goten que estaba sonriendo"tranquilo jaco no te pasara nada te lo prometo"tranquilizo a jaco obteniendo un asentimiento de este

El referí empezó a acercarse a frost que esta callado en todo momento,Revisando el brazo que había dicho jaco empezó a buscar por la aguja,todos estaban expectantes para ver que pasaría,después de unos segundo de buscar encontró un pequeño agujero en donde sobresalia una aguja,este para estar seguro la toco pero eso fue un gran error ya que empezó a sentirse mareado

"Que me ktodo me da vueltas!" pregunto el referí mientras se tambaleaba y con esto cayo al suelo inconsciente sorprendiendo a solo sonrió ante esto

Champa se levanto de su asiento"Que demonios es esto"exigió champa mirando a frost

Frost solo levanto su brazo enseñando a todos la aguja"Quiero aclarar que esto no es un arma si no una parte de mi cuerpo"Hablo frost pero en eso se había despertado el referí

"No lo creo eso parece una especie de mecanismo oculto frost es descalificado debido a una falta entonces el ganador es el peleador piccolo!" Declaro el referí dando al ganador

Champa solo estaba que hirviendo de ira mientras que kyabe estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo frost

"Vaya eso tiene una explicación frost en realidad es una fachada para que el pueda atacar planetas y venderlos después" explico vados mientras que champa al igual que kyabe estaban sorprendido ante esto

Frost solo volteo y miro a vados"vaya eso no fue algo muy amable de decir señorita vados"hablo frost

"Pero si es verdad empiezo guerras y las termino para vender los planetas que son desvastado"admitió frost sorprendiendo y horrizando a algunos

Goten solo apretó las manos con ira mientras veía a frost reir,los espectadores solo lo abucheaban a frost por esto

"No lo descalifiquen yo luchare contra el verdad piccolo" Declaro vegeta mirando a piccolo este solo lo miro por unos segundos antes de asentir

El referí miro a bills sobre esto y este solo agito la mano sin molestarse en hablar paso lo mismo con champa

"Entonces el siguiente partido sera entre vegeta del universo 7 contra frost del universo 6!" Exclamo el referí

Vegeta salto ala plataforma y se puso en guardia

"Puedes usar esa aguja tuya no te servirá de nada de igual modo!" Grito vegeta

"De acuerdo es tu problema si pierdes contra mi" Respondió Frost

"No lo mates vegeta!"Grito bills a uno de sus mejores luchadores

Vegeta solo asintió y de una paso al ssj desapareciendo de su lugar volvió a aparecer enfrente de frost que ni tiempo tuvo de esquivar el golpe de vegeta recibiendo el golpe en el estomago con tanta fuerza que fue mandado a volar contra la barrera y rebotando varias veces hasta que cayo al suelo sin signos de que se mueva pronto

Vegeta dejo la transformación y gruño molesto de que frost no resistió ni un golpe

El referí que apenas capto lo que sucedio bajo de la plataforma a revisar si frost seguía unos segundos pero frost todavía seguía vivo solo estaba inconsciente

"El ganador es vegeta del universo 7!" Grito el referí mientras todos

"Wow si que vegeta no se contuvo" Hablo goten mientras miraba al cuerpo de frost que era cargado por un asentimiento de su padre

"La siguiente batalla sera entre vegeta contra magetta del universo 6!" Anuncio al referi

 ***La batalla entre vegeta y magetta es igual al anime***

"El Ganador es vegeta del universo 7!" Grito el referí

"Hey champa ya que goku perdió contra frost por que hizo trampa podrá pelear de nuevo verdad!"Grito bills a champa obteniendo un " no me importa"de este

"Preocupado señor?" Pregunto wiss

"No pero no duele prevenir" Respondió bills

"La siguiente batalla sera entre vegeta contra kyabe del universo 6!" Anuncio el referí la siguiente pelea

Kyabe solo bajo ala plataforma de un salto poniéndose en su estilo de a vegeta al ver que ira igual ala suya

Vegeta solo se preparó y miro fijamente a kyabe logrando que este se encojiera ante su mirada"transfórmate"ordeno vegeta confudiendo a kyabe

"Que?" Pregunto kyabe confundido obteniendo un gruñido de molestia de vegeta

"Te dije que te transforme en súper saiyan!" Ordeno vegeta molesto

Kyabe solo bajo la cabeza ante esto obteniendo otro gruñido de molestia de vegeta"yo no puedo transformarme como ustedes"Admitió kyabe

"No bajes la cabeza insecto nunca entendiste!" Grito vegeta Transformándose en súper saiyajin,asustando a kyabe

Vegeta que estaba mirando a kyabe se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarlo a transformarse

"Si no logras transformarte destruiré ese dichoso planeta tuyo!"Amenazo vegeta obteniendo miradas sorprendidas de todos

" Que esta tratando de hacer vegeta"Pregunto sorprendida bulma

"Y si esta tratando de volver a ser malvado bulma" Consideró yamcha

"N-no mi papá no es malo el solo esta fingiendo verdad mamá?"pregunto trunks mirando a bulma suplicante

"Eso espero hijo,eso espero" respondió bulma no muy segura de que hacer

"Destruiré a todos lo que te importan si no peleas!" Grito vegeta mientras golpeaba en el estomago a kyabe

"N-no te permitiré hacerlo!" Vegeta solo se burlo de esto

"como si eres débil? jajaja te haré ver mientras destruyo a todas las personas de tu planeta"se burlo vegeta

Kya ante estas palabras sintió tanta ira que bloqueo uno de los golpes de vegeta" No te permitiré que hagas eso no me importa si tengo que matarte!"Grito kyabe mientras su cabello se erizaba y se volvía dorado

Kyabe desapareció de la vista de vegeta y volvió aparecer detrás de este lanzando una patada ala espalda de vegeta que lo había logrado esquivar con algo de dificultad se alejo de un salto esquivando otra de las patadas de kyabe paso a transformase en súper Saiyajin blue

"Lo hiciste bien chico pero todavía no estas a nuestro nivel"Vegeta desaparecio y aparecio enfrente de kyabe"No olvides este dolor" Con estas palabras vegeta procedió a noquear de un golpe a kyabe dando fin al partido

Todos estaban tranquilos al ver que el plan de vegeta era ayudar a kyabe a transformarse,este ultimo solo chasqueo la lengua con molestia

 ***Desde aquí la batalla contra hit es igual goku pierde usando solo un kaioken x5 veces para que tuviera la oportunidad de luchar goten***

"Wow eso fue genial papá no sabia que podías combinar el SSJBlue y kaioken!"Grito un goten emocionado

Goku solo sonrió ante esto"Si pero me costo mucho controlar mi ki al principio pero lo logre al ultimo momento" Admitió goku un poco avergonzado al ver la mirada de admiración de goten"aunque esto también es peligroso ya que podría destruir tu cuerpo sin reparo alguno"Advirtió esta vez completamente serio

Goten iba a saltar pero fue detenido por bills"hey mocoso sera mejor que no pierdas o te destruiré"amenazo"Tranquilo señor bills no perderé"Respondio goten y con eso salto ala plataforma

Champa solo estaba riendo al ver que el siguiente peleador era un niño"Jajajaja veo que estabas tan desesperado que eligiste un niño para pelear"Se burlo champa mientras que bills solo tenía una vena en la frente

Goten aterrizo enfrente de hit este solo levanto una ceja ante esto"Por que no te rindes"pregunto hit"Porque debería de rendirme?"respondió goten curioso"Tu padre no pudo derrotarme con todo su poder,que te hace pensar que tu podrás?"goten solo se encogió de hombros"Porque no peleamos y lo averiguamos?"Y con esto goten se puso en su estilo de lucha "De acuerdo es tu decisión"Aviso hit

Hit usando su salto en el tiempo golpeo a goten 3 veces tratando de noquearlo solo cayo de rodillas por el dolor de los golpes

"Te lo dije rindete no tienes ninguna oportunidad"Advirtió hit mirando como goten se levantaba

" jejeje"Hit solo levanto una ceja al escuchar que se estaba riendo

"De que te ries?"goten solo paro de reír ante la pregunta

"Me estoy riendo ya que esta batalla sera divertida!" Grito goten emocionado pasando al Ssj3

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el gran incremento de poder de goten sintiendo que era mas fuerte que cuando peleó contra goku

"Wow no mentía cuando dijo que no usaba toda su fuerza" Exclamo sorprendido goku

Goten apareció enfrente de hit lanzando una patada,hit la esquivo con su salto en el tiempo aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo un rodillazo en el estomago de goten logrando que perdiera la transformación ssj 3

"Te lo dije no tienes oportunidad" Goten solo se río ante esto

"Solo estaba probando algo pero ahora iré enserio!"con esto goten paso de golpe al súper saiyajin dios dejando en shock a todos

"Bien Empezamos?"

 **Este seria todo el siento si tarde mucho en subir capitulo de esta historia también si hay muchos errores tratare de arreglarlos**

 **PD:Lo siento si los puntos y comas y etc están mal no soy muy bueno usandolos**

 **Postdata de la postdata:sobre eso de vados seria la pareja de goten y para lo que digan que es muy joven hay muchos fanfic de harem donde el protagonista a veces tiene 12 a 15 años y tiene como 5 mujeres de +30 años :v**


End file.
